The Desert Rose
by DuoMaxwell1
Summary: The mysterious character whom has been stalking Tenchi has made himself known. He isn't the most polite being alive.


  
  
While the Tenchi gang was exploring the space limits, when Tenchi fist found out he was a descendent of Jurai, Yosho encountered a being unlike any other. The being's name was Joel, and a legend is made along with his existence.........  
  
Yosho lead the gang along the dead planet. The cut down trees made it hard to see what the old man had up his sleeve. Along the distance, a man, wearing baggy jeans, a blue jacket, shoes, and a grin was sitting... waiting for them. Ryoko was the first to cry out.  
  
"Whose that? Yosho, you should know!"  
"It could be the legendary Dessert Rose. A legend is passed down by the Jurai family." Said Yosho, with his wise voice.  
"Could you please tell us the legend?" Said the curious Tenchi.  
"Legend has it, that every thousand years, a man will appear and destroy all evil. I believe that he was said to have the same powers as you, Ryoko. Except, he's a bit more powerful."  
"Yeah right, someone stronger then me?" said an unbelieving Ryoko.   
"It's true." Said the being.  
"Then let's have a duel." Said Ryoko.  
"That's not a very wise thing to do." Said the being. "My name is Joel. And I have no connection with the Jurai legend. But I tell you now, I wouldn't challenge me now."  
Kiyone looked up. She nudged Tenchi. She blew kisses at him, then pointed to Joel. Tenchi drew his sword. Joel looked at him.   
"Tenchi, don't do it." Said Yosho. Tenchi was about to flick down his sword when he saw Ayeka sniffling, like the weakling Tenchi wasn't good enough anymore. So, Tenchi attacked Joel. Joel made the beam sword, and moved from the poor boy's attacks. Joel looked down at him.   
"That's my creation. Five years ago, a failed experiment is the one I abandoned. Sorry, but this is my doing." Said Washu.  
"Washu, is my mom?" said Joel. "NO! It isn't so!"   
"But it is."  
"No, it isn't. I had a mom. She was killed. On the orders of princess Ayeka. I'm just trying to prevent the resurrection of the two knights."  
Ryoko spoke. "I think you might be mistaken. THIS is princess Ayeka."  
Ayeka growled. Joel smirked. "I was sent to rescue Ryoko from the galaxy police." The ship came in. Joel just flew back, made a fireball, and flew, straight through the ship. It blew up, then Joel's ship came in. It sent them all to sick bay, and Joel, with the Jurai boy, to the cockpit. "Here, Tenchi. You take the ship. I'm going down to the guns." Joel went down the main hall and shot down some fighters. Ayeka thought to herself.   
"I wonder why this Joel character is so eager to help us."  
Tenchi spoke. "This Joel guy, he's good."  
{Hey guys, it's getting pretty hectic down here. Pull the throttle above you for the main guns, back me up man!} The static Joel said.   
Tenchi reached up and pulled the main gun switch. Thirteen fighters went down. {ALRIGHT! Guys we're outta here!} Joel appeared through the floor and pushed Tenchi outta the way. He sat down and started piloting the ship. "Hey, Ryoko, I need a co-pilot. Don't worry, it's the same controls as Ryo-Ohki basically." Ryoko sat down and helped him pilot. "So, where are we headed to?" said Joel  
"WE?!" said Ryoko.  
  
"Yeah, why not?  
"Well you just seemed so eager to kill Ayeka earlier."  
"So were you. You know Ryoko, you're alright."  
"I guess I should take that as a compliment." The ship flew to earth. It landed about a mile from Tenchi's house. They took the walk except for Joel, he flew. When they got to the house, they saw Joel sitting in the air, with a toothpick out of his mouth.   
"Well, I didn't think you would show so soon."  
"I'm your huckleberry." Said Ryoko.   
Both of them stood up and had cowboy hats on. They stared, and finally just drew out their fingers, and "BANG!" they yelled. Joel fell down. "You got me. Tell, the food, I'll never forget them." Then he laid down. He disappeared. They didn't see him for five minutes, until they went into the kitchen, where he had a chicken, and was eating it.   
"No manners." Said a disgusted Ayeka.   
"Like, Yuck." Said Kiyone.   
"HUH?" said Joel, with barbecue sauce all over his face.   
"Now a boy? What next Tenchi?" said Tenchi's father.   
"Dad, this is Joel." Joel lifted up his hand.  
"YO!" he said and got right back to eating. He finally finished the chicken. Then he went in the living room, and laid down on the couch. He just took himself about maybe a three hour nap.   
"Make yourself right at home Joel." Said Yosho. Joel woke up.  
"Huh?"   
Yosho laughed. Mihoshi was ease-dropping on them. Of course Joel got bored and went to see what everyone was up to. Washu had the most interesting hobby of all. She was working on her computer. It was dark. Joel couldn't barley see. "Let there be light." A blinding light lighted the area. Washu smacked Joel. The light went out. Joel, the wide-eyed guy with a red hand mark on his cheek went to see what the scientist was working on. "WOW. Those are some very easy equations. My mind is wracking, or maybe those equations are something even the princess of Jurai could do."   
"You know these equations?"  
"Shit Washu, those things I can't even read." Washu laughed.   
"For a second, I thought someone was actually smarter then me."  
"A big shock, something you're not used to."   
Joel and Washu laughed together. "That's enough. I'm getting out of here." Joel left and went through the ceiling to the second floor. "Mihoshi, what in the hell are you doing with those binoculars?"  
"Uh... Um... I... Uh... was looking for Kiyone."  
"I think that was her goin into the bathroom jes a second ago."  
"Thanks." Mihoshi said, and ran away.  
  
"HEY! I NEED SOMEONE TO GO WITH ME TO THE DEPARTMENT STORE!" Tenchi yelled.   
"I'll go." Said Joel. So the two boys went to the city, and came to a tuxedo store.  
"Well, here we are."  
"This doesn't look like the apartment store."  
"We were goin to the tuxedo store. And it's Department store."  
"Oh, sorry."  
They went in and searched for nice clothes. They split the dress hunting for the women. Tenchi got Mihoshi, Sasami, and Kiyone. Joel got Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu. So, Joel, picked out some nice looking dresses. When they got back, Joel couldn't remember who's was who's!  
  
  
this one... NO... oh well, we'll just go with random. I guess the small one is Washu's. The deep red is Ryoko's, and the purple must be Ayeka's."  
  
  
All the girls went in to change, and finally came out. "Huba Huba" said Joel. Washu laughed.   
"Shut up Joel." Said Ryoko.   
"Fine, if you don't like organisms complimenting you, that's fine."   
"Organisms?" said Washu.  
"Yes, I'm not human. I'm not anything. I never will know what I am."  
They all went to the party, but kept thinking about it. Joel sat down and had two drinks. Finally, after getting bored, he went to explore. He saw the bathrooms, kitchen, bedrooms(hey, are they married?), and his favorite, the buffet. He sat down and ate, and ate. He finished about two thirds of the buffet. It took him about a half hour. When Ryoko finally found him, he was laying on the table, with a monster stomach ache. "Tenchi is gonna yell at you for ruining his party."  
"HIS party? I thought it was Mister...uh... what was his name?"  
"Don know, don care. I just came here to impress Tenchi."  
"Ahhh......... You really love him don't you?"  
"I thought I did, but know, I'm not so sure."  
"What of his traits captured you?"  
"I somehow don't feel comfortable talking about guys with guys. I feel like I'm talking to gays or something." Said Ryoko.  
Joel looked surprised. "OK." Ryoko and Joel went back to the party, and Joel saw a familiar face. "Ryoko, act natural." He grabbed her and danced. He kept moving towards the drinks to get a closer look. "Ryoko, Nagi, the bounty Hunter is here."  
"No way." Said the awestruck Ryoko.  
Nagi recognized Ryoko in and instant. But she couldn't remember who Joel was. She went up to them. "Sir, can I talk to this young lady?"  
"Only if I can come too."  
"Very well."  
The three went outside. Nagi drew out her sword. Joel made his. They fought. (slash! Clang!) Nagi's sword broke. "What the hell... We shall meet again sir!"  
"Let's go home Ryoko." They went back to the Masaki residence. Joel laid down on his bed, after a three pound bedtime snack.   
Ryoko flew in through the ceiling. "Hey Joel."  
"Hey Ryoko."  
"Thanks for saving me."  
"No problem."  
"I feel like I should repay you somehow."  
"That's really not necessary."   
"Okay, but remember, you're the desert rose, you can do anything."  
"But... I'm not."  
"Okay, you're our desert rose, we all love you like a brother, except for one of us, who loves you all around. I know who, but I want you to find out yourself."  
"Okay........." Ryoko flew away. Joel floated through the floor. He searched around, suspicious though. He heard someone groaning. "Tenchi?" Tenchi was sitting with a girl he snuck in. Tenchi looked up.   
"Oh, shit." Tenchi looked up. "Joel, don't say a word."  
"EEEEEE!" Tenchi hid the girl. "I didn't say a word, I said EEEEE!"   
Ryoko and the others came down. "What the hell......" Ryoko said.   
"Tenchi... I didn't think you were capable of such things." Said Ayeka. Tenchi frowned. Joel grinned.  
"Poor boy." He said. "You never will know the power of love."  
Tenchi asked the girl to leave. She did. Joel didn't like the way she looked at him, so you all know what he does when he doesn't like something the person does. If you don't he usually kills them. But he didn't do it to this girl... I think... Ah... anyway, The entire house was ashamed of the boy. No one talked to him that morning. The Jurai girls just talked about it all day. Ryoko sat and looked at the window. Joel laid on the roof. Who then was joined by Ryoko. "So... thinking about the whole Tenchi, girl incident?"   
"Not particularly. I was thinking about when Washu failed her experiment, she created me. I've seen the blueprints. I'm an experiment."  
Joel's eyes went to a deep blue. He stood up and looked at the forest. He then flew away. Ryoko went looking for him. "What are you doing here? If you stay, you'll be killed." Joel said.   
"I don't care. I'm not gonna leave your side." Said Ryoko with a glow in her eyes.   
"I... said... LEAVE!!!!!" said Joel. He threw Ryoko and then screamed a scream of pain. His neck grew, his head turned to a snake type head, his skin turned red, he grew long claws, and his teeth turned from a white blunt, to a silverish very sharp. He grew to 16 feet. He, now called Gogana, jumped out of the earth's atmosphere. He caught up with Nagi's ship. And with about two smacks, it was destroyed. He saw that his energy was running low so he headed toward earth. His burning body on the reentering of the atmosphere made it hard to not panic. He fell to the ground. Unconscious, Ryoko, trying to find him found him. "We better get back to the house and put some clothes on him." So they went back.  
Joel, who was laying in bed wasn't at all left alone. When someone else wasn't with him, Ryoko was. So, he must have been in a coma, because he didn't wake up for two weeks. The house was very dead without his wisecracks, and havoc. So when they all sat down one day for lunch, Joel walked downstairs. He looked drowsy but of course, he spoke. Everyone, awestruck, stared at him.  
"I'm hungry." They all cried the tears of joy. He was hungry so he ate, after getting attacked by six space women. They all hugged him. That night they had a dance. So, Joel danced with all six of the girls, one at a time of course. Sasami hogged him though. Well, this experience made Joel know that he's cared for. He has a family. And a Bride soon to be. That story will be told in my next fic of this story.   
Revenge is a dish best served cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By: DuoMaxwell  



End file.
